Wedding Vows are a Little Ridiculous
by casgetoutofmyassbutt
Summary: The final installment to the Insanity Series. Please read Summer Heat's Gonna Drive You Crazy and University Life's Gonna be Insane before reading this!


"We cordially invite you to… Cas, what are these even for?" Dean looked up at Castiel who came into the living room, two cups of frothy hot chocolate in his hands. He smiled and sat down next to Dean who was in between the couch and coffee table on their living room floor. Before him were a bunch of papers and projects. "Do we even need these? It's not like everyone can come to the actual wedding. I mean, we have to go to D.C. remember?"

"Dean, those are for the party when we get back from D.C." Castiel picked up an invitation. The green and blue colors matched his and Dean's eyes and the design was simple. They had set the date, after two years of debating and two years of more planning. It was a summer wedding, four years after the engagement at the airport. Castiel was close to graduation and combined with planning a wedding, he was also swamped with final projects. So most of the planning was left up to Dean and he wasn't doing so hot.

"There are like a hundred here." Dean huffed. Giving up on tying ribbons to the several invitations he was working on.

"There are forty-eight." Castiel hushed Dean and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. "It's next month, so we have to get going on these." Castiel nudged Dean's shoulder and sipped his own hot drink. He smiled, kissing Dean's temple. "Plus you are the best ribbon expert I know." He kissed Dean again, this time at the corner of his mouth. Dean grumbled, but turned and kissed Castiel fully on the mouth. They had gotten so comfortable over the years with each other that nothing stood in their way.

"The things I do for you." Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips. He nipped at his lover's bottom lip and pulled him close. "Let's take a break from this." Dean nuzzled his face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"That's why I brought some hot chocolate." Castiel brought his cup to his lips and sipped. "Your cup is getting cold." He pointed out. Dean merely smirked and grabbed Castiel's cup from his grasp and set it down on the coffee table before them. "Dean." Castiel squirmed, but Dean held a firm grip.

"I can think of a few hotter things to do." Dean winked, pulling Castiel up to his feet with him. He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him to their bedroom. They didn't need to worry about others hearing. They had their own place, away from everything that was ever in North Carolina. They were back in Kansas, in a small house that wasn't far from Castiel's mother's apartment. Mary had moved back to Kansas as well after Sam graduated high school and was away at Stanford. It was like they were finally in a good place, which was away from all the drama of their past life.

"Dean, oh god, that tickles!" Castiel jumped away from Dean, but Dean caught him by the hips and lifted him up. Instantly, Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and held on. Their lips connected as Dean carried Castiel towards the bed, gently setting him down on the mattress.

"You know…" Dean kissed the tip of Castiel's nose. "We don't even have to wait a month. We can just get in the car right now and go." He stared into Castiel's blue eyes and saw his world within the calming color. Castiel blinked and then shook his head with uncertainty. "Why not?"

"Because I want to share… this." Castiel touched Dean's chest and then smiled. "And I wouldn't mind seeing you in a fitted suit." His hand traveled down Dean's front and he bit at his lip. He reached the waist of Dean's pants and tugged at the fabric. "Dean, take your pants off."

"Yes, sir." Dean puffed his chest out and leaned back, slowly undoing his button and fumbling with the zipper. The fabric slipped from his hips and pooled at his knees. His briefs we tight against his skin, showing off the prominent bulge inside. Castiel locked his lips and snapped the elastic band of the boxer briefs. Dean hissed at the small sting.

Castiel gave Dean an impatient look. "Patience is key." Dean pulled back, keeping Castiel's hands off of his. He slipped his thumbs below his waistband and pulled it slowly. The fabric slipped past his hip bones and moved agonizingly slow past his thighs until his semi-hard cock sprung free from his containment.

"Dean. I'm not patient. I would think about five years of being together, you would know that." Castiel sat up, grabbing at Dean's hips and yanking him up so that Dean could kick off the bunched up clothing at his knees. As soon as they were rid of the rest of their clothing and their bodies were glistening with a sheen of sweat, they were on each other.

Castiel grabbed onto Dean's cock and pumped until Dean was hard and throbbing. Dean returned the action, pulling hard on Castiel. They breathed heavily and their breaths mixed together through connected lips. "I want to fuck you so badly, and then I want to fucking marry you." Dean growled, thrusting his hips into Castiel. He jerked his cock into Castiel's hand, sending himself over the edge.

"Dean, just-" Castiel spread his legs, wrapping them around Dean's waist. "Please." He rubbed himself against Dean. The friction between them grew hotter and hotter with each passing moment.

"Oh, I will. And when we go on our honey moon I promise to fuck you every day, every night, every moment until you beg for me to stop." Dean hissed, kissing Castiel roughly against the lips. Castiel arched his back and ran his fingers down Dean's back. Dean pulled back for a second and Castiel moaned when he heard the squelching of a small bottle of lube. He took a deep breath when Dean spilled the liquid onto his hand and applied it to Castiel's entrance all the while working his own cock slick. After working Castiel open with one, two, three fingers, Dean lined himself up and touched the tip of his cock to Castiel's entrance gingerly.

Castiel bucked his hips, pushing himself onto Dean. Though, Dean pulled back, leaving Castiel wanting more. He smiled as he teased his lover. Castiel pouted, but then took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back while he straddles his front. Castiel rubbed Dean's chest against Deans. Dean's cock twitched as it rubbed past Castiel's thigh and slid against his backside.

"You were too slow." Castiel mumbled.

"Making it last, babe." Dean smirked. Their lips connected once more. As they were lost in the moment, Dean felt Castiel raise his hips and then lower himself down slowly, filling himself up with Dean's cock. They refused to move for a few seconds to keep the bliss in the moment. Dean felt his muscles twitch in his abdomen and his hips jerked. Castiel moaned, moving along with Dean. They continued in sync with each other until both were shaking from the build up of pressure in their systems.

Castiel blinked, his blue eyes adjusting to the light peering in through the window. He sat up, pressing the palm of his hand to his eye and rubbed the sleep away. He looked around the room and saw the other side of the large bed he was in was empty. He pressed his hand down to Dean's side and it was cold, so his lover had been out of bed for a while. "Dean?" Castiel called out, squinting out the open door to the bedroom. There was a light on in the kitchen. He pulled the covers from his naked body and found a pair of basketball shorts on the ground. He pulled them on and ventured out into the small house.

"In the living room." Dean called back. He was back at his position in between the couch and the coffee table. He had a stack of envelopes in front of him and a satisfied look on his face. "All done." He tapped the surface of the coffee table and stood up form the ground. Castiel blushed because when Dean stood he realized that there was no clothing on his fiancé what so ever. He was as naked as he was the night before when they shared their most intimate moments.

"We can send these out today. All forty-eight of them." Dean leaned over and Castiel appreciated the view. He was handed the envelopes with care as Dean leaned in for a kiss. "I'm gonna take a shower." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against Castiel's. "You can join." Dean pulled away and winked. "If you want." He patted Castiel's butt before walking off back into the bedroom where the en suite bathroom was.

Castiel looked at the invitations in his hands and couldn't believe that he would be marrying the man of his dreams in a little over a month. He fingers graced the top of the invitation. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. He wanted to send the invitations out right away and marry Dean as fast as he could, but good things, sometimes great things, come to those who wait. Castiel had waited a good portion of his life for a person like Dean; he wasn't going to make him wait in the shower. He set the invitations back down on the coffee table where they had been for the most part of the week. He tugged at the shorts he was wearing and dropped them to the floor before running into the bathroom and stepping into the shower with Dean.

"Uh, do you-" Castiel's voice was laced with nerves.

"I've got our birth certificates and everything. It's a good thing my mother kept mine in a fire proof case." Dean smiled, though there was sadness in his voice when the thoughts of his burnt down house crept into his mind.

"Alright. And do you have-" Castiel stopped when Dean chuckled at him. He grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair again and again to the point where he was afraid he would have a receding hairline before the wedding even happened. The trip to D.C was quiet, except for the slowly flowing rock music that Dean played through his radio. They held hands every mile, stopped once for the night before the next day where they would sign the papers and be legal. They made love for the thousandth time, but still shared a connection that was hard to lose.

Dean remembered the roads he took to get to Castiel the first time around when they hit a speed bump in their relationship. He remembered driving (almost) non-stop to get to his love because of some lie that Gabriel had said about a car crash. They turned off the highway into D.C and found the place they were about to go. It was the middle of the week, less popular than the weekend, and there were several couples, male and female, waiting to sign their papers to show their love and commitment for each other. When each couple moved in to sign their papers, Dean and Castiel got more nervous. It was soon their turn and they walked up to the desk.

It was less exciting than they thought it was going to be. They showed their IDs and were moved onto the next step. Then before they signed, they kissed and smiled at each other, signing their names on the dotted lines. They kept their names, unlike most couples, but they were fine with that. Dean refused to take another name because of his family ties and Castiel didn't care either way. Dean thought that his current last name, Novak gave his name a ring that Winchester didn't.

"Congratulations, you are now married by the District of Columbia." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes and knew that he would stare into those eyes for the rest of his life. They walked out of the cramped office, feeling lighter than air. Before Castiel could step out of the large building onto the street in Washington D.C., Dean scooped him up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him out onto the street. When he set them down they embraced and kissed. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck.

"I want to stay like this." He breathed into Dean's neck. Soon, Dean could feel the warm tears drip on his skin from Castiel's eyes. Dean pulled back and took Castiel's face into his hands. He kissed the tip of his nose and wiped away Castiel's tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"We have to move on from this though." Dean chuckled. "I actually want to walk down the isle." Castiel grinned, taking Dean's hand in his own. They found their way to the impala and got inside. That was when it hit them. They were married. They promised themselves for each other forever.

Twenty-four hours until the wedding.

"Dean, why aren't we staying at Bobby's?" Castiel asked as Dean lugged their bags into the hotel a little ways away from the town. He carefully set down their large bags with their suits in the. "Wouldn't it be cheaper that way?"

"I've been saving all this money for years. Don't tell me to not spend it on a hotel for our wedding trip. Plus, a whole bunch of other people are stay at Bobby's and I wanted to be alone with you." Dean grinned, taking Castiel into his arms. "What's mine if yours, right?" He lifted his hand up and showed off the matching ring on his finger. Castiel smiled brightly and grabbed Dean's hand, interlocking his fingers with his husbands. It was strange, because they were married on paper, but not in front of their family and friends quite yet. They had another night to go until they could get married at the park near Castiel's fathers house. Since everyone they knew basically lived in North Carolina, they figured that they should have the wedding there to save the costs of traveling for others if they had the wedding in Kansas.

"We're married." Castiel breathed out. There was a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Heh, yeah we are." Dean pulled Castiel over to the bed and placed him gently down on the mattress. "But everything will be the same. Don't worry. I will love you as much as I did before, as I will now." Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead. The small hairs of his scruffy face scraped against Castiel's skin and made Castiel shiver.

"You need to shave." Castiel swiped his fingers over Dean's jaw. Dean smirked and rubbed his chin against Castiel's skin again. "Ah, no. I know what you're trying to do." Castiel pushed back on dean's chest, but Dean persisted. He rubbed his jaw line against Castiel's skin again. Castiel squirmed and laughed under Dean from the tickling hairs.

"I'm not the only one who needs to shave." Dean gripped Castiel's chin and kissed his lips. When he let go he hopped off the bed and rummaged through their over night bags. He grabbed Castiel's toiletry bag and threw it over to the bed. "Go ahead and take a shower."

"Are you going to be joining me?" Castiel asked with hope that they could again, share their most intimate moments with each other. Sadly, Dean shook his head and grabbed his phone off of the dresser. Castiel pouted and rolled over on the bed, grabbing his bag and heading for the small bathroom. He kept the door open in hopes that Dean would change his mind and come into the shower with him, but Dean left the room, his phone pressed closely to his ear.

Castiel turned the water on and found that the hotel shower had all sorts of knobs and pressure valves. His head swam with ideas on how to work the contraption and about ten minutes later the water was at the right temperature and the perfect pressure. He stepped into the shower, checking over his shoulder for Dean once more before he pulled the glass door shut and lost himself in the water.

He thought back to when he and Dean first touched. Not sexually, jut the first touch. Which happened to be when He had been picked up by two larger guys and thrown into the water at the lake. He remembered being engulfed by the water and all he could think of was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see that green-eyed kids face again. Then out of nowhere, arms wrapped around him and brought him to the surface where he could breath. Dean saved him then and continued to save him today.

He let the water form the showerhead fall over his face. He wasn't afraid of it anymore. Dean made sure of that by finally teaching him how to properly swim and cope with his fears. Although, the nagging memory of his brother's malicious intent still frightened him. After about ten minutes in the shower, Castiel gave into the fact that Dean wasn't going to be joining him in the steamy shower after all.

When he got out and toweled himself off, he stood in front of the mirror and shaved his face clean. He then stepped into the room and looked around for Dean who was nowhere to be found. He must have been still outside. Castiel sighed and sat down on the bed, not caring if his wet towel was making the bedding wet. He twiddled his fingers in his lap until the chill of the room made his skin cold. He pulled on a hoodie and some sweats. He wasn't going to worry about dressing 'sexy' for Dean. If Dean wanted sex, he wouldn't care about the clothes. They would have been ripped off anyways.

The door unlocked from the outside and Dean stepped into the room. "Yeah, talk to you later. Make sure everyone is on the same page. Thanks." He smiled and shut his phone, pocketing the device and giving his attention to Castiel. "Comfy?" He asked, obviously commenting on Castiel's choice of clothing for the night.

Castiel nodded and lied back on the bed. He crossed his arms behind his head. "Who was on the phone?" He felt like prying. It was the night before their wedding and Dean was being a bit distant. Castiel hoped that they didn't jump into something to quickly, even though it took four years to get to this point.

"Oh, it was my mom. She finally got into town." Dean's words were drawn out which caught Castiel off guard. Dean only spoke slowly when he was trying to keep something hidden. What could he possibly be hiding?

"Oh."

"Yeah." The silenced between them was awkward. Dean cleared his throat and scratched his jaw. "So no beard? I think it makes me look good." Dean smirked and rubbed his fingers against his stubble. Castiel nodded, agreeing that the scruff did, in fact, make Dean look better, and older. Though, Castiel wanted a clean-shaven husband to marry. He pointed at the bathroom and Dean pouted. "Fine." He grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom, turning the water on in the sink and shaving away his facial hair.

That night, after Dean was cleanly shaven and they had crawled into bed, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel. They weren't going for the traditional 'night before the wedding' plan. Dean wanted to stay with Castiel until moment before when they are separated all to be reunited at the isle. Castiel snuggled close to Dean, his back against Dean's chest. They lied in comfortable silence until Castiel dozed off to sleep.

When he woke up he was cold. He pulled the blankets over his body and curled into himself. That was when he woke up. The cold wasn't due to the lack of a blanket. It was due to a lack of a person. Castiel sat up quickly and looked around the hotel room. He got up and checked the bathroom. Dean was nowhere. Castiel frantically walked over to the window and peaked outside. The Impala was gone. Castiel almost tripped over his feet when he sped over to the other side of the room where their bags were. He was shocked to see that Dean's bag, containing his suit for the wedding was gone as well, but on Castiel's bag, there was a note taped to the outside. It was folded in two. The top read: "I'll wait for you at the isle." When Castiel opened the small note, he smiled. "Ten times more."

Castiel held the note to his chest as he went back to sit on the bed. He sighed heavily. It was finally the day he was going to get married. He was excited and nervous at the same time. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, all to be stopped momentarily when his phone suddenly started to ring. He picked it up and smiled. Dean was calling.

"I wish I would have kissed you goodbye, Dean." Castiel answered the phone, faking an upset tone.

_"My bad. I just had some things that I needed to settle for the wedding. I wanted you to sleep in."_

"What things? Did something happen? Do you need any help?" Castiel freaked out. He and Dean had planned the wedding for so long and he would have been devastated if anything went wrong. He had to admit, he was a bit of bride in the situation.

_"Don't worry about it. You'll see when you get here." _ Dean chuckled. _"Gabriel is on his way over to get you."_ Castiel was relieved to hear about his brother. Gabriel had been all over the world traveling for the past few years and Castiel wondered if he would even make it. He wondered if his brother would be okay with Sam at the wedding as well. That ship had sailed a few years ago and they went their separate ways. From what Castiel had heard from Dean, Sam had gotten himself a lovely girlfriend in college.

"Okay. Keep me updated?"

_"No can do. It's top secret. You'll see when you get here."_ Dean chuckled again and said he loved Castiel before hanging up and leaving Castiel confused. He knew then that Dean was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

A knock came to the hotel room door. Castiel pulled a shirt over his head and answered the door. Gabriel stood there, hair slicked back and a smirk on his face. "How about we get my baby brother ready for this wedding." He barged into the room, carrying his suit over his arm. "Nervous?"

"Very much so." Castiel blushed. "Though, Dean and I are already technically married since we signed the papers in D.C."

"This is different." Gabriel spoke. Castiel nodded, understanding completely. He grabbed his bag and lied it down on the bed, unzipping it and revealing a simple, black suit, white shirt and blue tie. He pulled it out and gently set it back down on the bed, smoothing out any wrinkles he found. "Well," Gabriel cleared his throat. "Wedding is in an hour. Let's get you situated." Gabriel fluffed Castiel's hair and smiled.

"This isn't the way, Gabriel. Where are you taking me?" Castiel looked around and they were nowhere near the park where they had set the location for their wedding. His heart pounded in his chest. His anxiety was through the roof. Not only did Dean say something was up with the wedding, Gabriel was going the wrong way. "It's at the park, the one by father's house." Castiel managed to squeak out as his chest constricted.

"Is it?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. His tone was mocking and Castiel didn't like it one bit.

"This isn't funny, Gabriel. What is going on?" Castiel wanted to jump out of the car. If his brother were hijacking his wedding, which was a strange idea in the first place, Castiel wouldn't mind the few broken bones from jumping out of the fast moving vehicle.

"You'll see when you get there." Gabriel smiled. He used the same words Dean had used, which meant that he was on the same page at Dean. They were up to something and it was all being kept a secret from Castiel.

"I want to know now." Castiel said in a threatening voice. He watched as Gabriel sped down the highway. Castiel's heart skipped a beat when he saw the sign to where they were headed. It had been four years since he had last been to that place, but the memories were still fresh. They passed more signs, leading their way down the North Carolina highway. "He didn't-" Castiel choked back his tears of happiness.

"He did." Gabriel smirked. "Now can you sit still?" Gabriel grabbed his brother shoulder and pushed him back into his sit to still there quietly. Castiel did so and they were silent for the most part of the trip over to the campsite where Dean and he first met.

Castiel touched his lips, remembering the water balloon fight that the camp trip had and how Dean held him against a tree while they shared their first kiss. He smiled and his cheek's lit up. When they finally made it to the camp, the front entrance was decorated in the color scheme of the wedding. Green, like Dean's eyes and blue, like Castiel's. There were balloon arches and ribbons in the trees. It didn't look like the same place at all. It was clean, elegant, and perfect. Gabriel parked the car around the back where the large white tent was set up. It was a small wedding, and the area suited it well. Castiel looked around once he was out of the car and saw the set up. The isle was lined down the trees with seats for all the guests. At the end, was the dock where the I do's and the kiss will happen. Castiel wasn't sure about the dock part, but he knew that Dean had everything worked out.

Back when they were planning the wedding, Castiel thought about the campsite, but knew that in the summer, many campers would be around and there was no way to get the area without having random people around to witness a semi-private event. He let the idea fizzle away and chose the park near his father's house instead. Dean even agreed to the location, yet here they were, at the camp. Castiel wanted to find Dean and ask him how he did it; because he would have had to book the area at least a year in advance the invitations even said the location was at the park. Dean was sly, but Castiel didn't know how cunning he could be.

Castiel was rushed to the back part of the tent as guests arrived. He saw a glimpse of his family and some of Dean's. He still hadn't found his lover. He guessed it was good to ass anticipation to the event where he could finally see his husband. Before Castiel had time to relax and breath, he was being pushed around the tent and his suit was being adjusted. Then they were lining up and the music was playing. Castiel was at the end of the line, with Gabriel in front of him as his best man. When it was finally his turn to walk down the isle, he stepped out of the tent and on the other side of the path, Dean stood.

Castiel's eyes lit up with joy. He knew he should have walked slowly until they met in the middle, but his body was yearning for Dean. He launched himself into Dean's arms and the crowd laughed. Dean swung Castiel around in a circle, before setting him back down and whispering in his ear. "Surprised?"

"We will talk about this later." Castiel said in a mockingly mean tone. He shook his head and pursed his lips. He would give anything in the world to kiss Dean right then, but the music was still going and they still had to make their way down the isle. Dean held his arm out and Castiel took it. They walked slowly, though still eagerly down the isle. The music only stopped when they stepped up into the dock and stood face to face.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

Dean looked into his love's eyes and knew that he had made the perfect choice to change his life when he did all those years ago.

"Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak..."

Castiel looked up at Dean and memorized every freckle on his face.

"And now for the wedding vows." The official stood back and let the two have their moment. Castiel didn't know what he wanted to say, but Dean was ready. He cupped his hands around Castiel's and smiled. "So I met you here." Dean motioned to the area around them. "Four years ago, and I thought to myself, 'man, that guy is strange.'" The guests laughed and so did Dean. "But I never thought that that strange guy would change my world so drastically that I would be standing here today with him." Dean cleared his throat as his eyes watered. "And I promise that I will love you forever. Through the crazy, the insane, and the ridiculous. I will love you ten, no a hundred, times more than anyone ever could. All I ask is that you stick with me, through the thick and thin. I will always love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Cas."

It was Castiel's turn to cry. He let tears fall and they dripped off his chin to his suit. HE was given a moment to compose himself and then it was his turn for his vows, but suddenly his mind went blank and he couldn't remember what he wanted to say. He looked up at Dean and Dean nodded, telling him it was okay. Castiel gulped and pulled his hand away from Dean's to wipe his face. He rejoined his hands with Dean and they waited for the next part of the ceremony.

"Through sickness and health…"

They stared at each other and smiled through their joyous tears. Their hands clenched around each other's until finally they were able to say…

"I do."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. It was official. After the heat of the summer, the insanity of the college, and a few vows, they were married. When Dean pulled back he smiled and pressed his forehead to Castiel's. "Ten times more."

"Ten time more."

**THE END**


End file.
